


给你最为盛大的婚礼

by FuxingUSK



Series: 米英脑洞、摸鱼、段子合集 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cardverse, M/M, 黑桃King Alpha米/小贵族Omega英
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxingUSK/pseuds/FuxingUSK
Summary: 旧文补档-2016.5.8ABO，扑克大陆，年龄逆转，国王米和还是贵族的小英！脑洞（摸鱼）





	给你最为盛大的婚礼

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档-2016.5.8  
> ABO，扑克大陆，年龄逆转，国王米和还是贵族的小英！  
> 脑洞（摸鱼）

骑士发现了他的国王对那个绿眼睛的omega似乎有浓厚的兴趣。

在一次宴会结束后，王耀拽着脸上浮现一丝笑意脑子里不知道在想些什么的阿尔弗雷德上马车，但他没有吩咐车夫立即起驾，而是命令他离开。

“我们的王后不能是omega。”

经过一段时间的沉默，在对上国王总算是变得清明的眼眸后，王耀这么说着。

“你该明白，陛下。”

阿尔弗雷德显地不满了起来，他原本上弯的嘴角被压下，紧抿成一条直线。国王常常装满温和的眼神变得凌厉，他微微抬起下巴，看着这个一直忠心耿耿的骑士。

“大陆上从来没有omega成为王后的先例。”

“我会让亚瑟成为例外。”

面对阿尔弗雷德充满坚定、不容置疑的话语，王耀只是叹气，“王国缺少了王后，这确实对我们很不利。我明白，在梅花蠢蠢欲动时，选定一个拥有强大魔法和机敏的头脑，以及一个显赫家世的王后无疑是迫在眉睫的。但是……”

“亚瑟拥有一切一个贤明的王后应该有的素质。”阿尔弗雷德强调，“他是亚瑟·柯克兰，王国最强大的魔法师——未来的。”

“哪怕是柯克兰家的孩子也不行。冲着他的姓氏和魔法天赋你可以赋予他任何职位——除了王后。”

“他只会是王后。”阿尔弗雷德别开脸，做了一个手势，表示谈话可以结束了。

“时之钟不会选择一个omega！”

“那是因为历代提供的名单没有omega！”

“你不能改变传统，阿尔弗雷德！”

“我是国王，王耀！”

两个拥有黑桃王国最大权利的人用几乎是吼的音量说出这么两句话后发现了自己的失态，然后四周重归沉寂，除了好像用尽全身力气后的粗重喘息就没有其他声音。

“……你是国王，你不该这么做。”

“我是国王，我能这么做。”

王耀只是叹气，然后他放下了帘子，牵走了一匹马，“我不会做任何有害黑桃王国的事情。”

“同样的，我只会让我的国家更加兴盛。”阿尔弗雷德不甘示弱地咬舌反讥，然而回答他的只有由近至远的马蹄声。

“……该死的！”

阿尔弗雷德一拳砸在身边软绵绵的坐垫上面，不知道抱怨给谁听。

**Author's Note:**

> 突然来的脑洞嘿嘿嘿w  
> 虽然全程只有金钱组的对骂（？）但是米英绝对是杠杠的:D  
> 这里好像看不出是年龄逆转？不过之后的相同系列脑洞会体现出来w  
> 大概会陆陆续续把后续脑洞放上来然后连接在一起写成短篇？  
> ↑结果三年过去了还是没有后续……（x）


End file.
